


What A Coincidence

by siarc_a_botel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cafe Meetings, First Meetings, M/M, Phone Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siarc_a_botel/pseuds/siarc_a_botel
Summary: Liebgott spots a very attractive man in a cafe one day, and of course his sister has to jump in and try to play cupid. They start to speak German, making sure the stranger doesn't understand what their saying about him, but, as it happens, fate has other ideas.





	What A Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fun I wrote a long time ago and only just realized I hadn't posted!  
> Enjoy guys!
> 
> (first part in Italic is them speaking German, second part is Webster's side of the phone call)
> 
>  
> 
> *based off the HBO BoB characters not the real men of Easy*

“I’m telling you, sis, it was all over the doors, the ceiling, the-,”

“Oh god, please stop talking.”

“It even got in between the leather.” Liebgott grinned behind his mug as his sister turned green, giving him the evilest of glares. “You should see the stains.”

“You’re so disgusting, Joe.” She groaned, putting down her own coffee as if it were some nauseating brew. “I didn’t meet up with you for the day to talk about customers puking in Guarnere’s taxi.”

Liebgott chuckled, sitting back in his chair lazily. “You love my work stories, Mary.”

“Only the ones that don’t involve puking,” Mary said, rolling her eyes. “Which seem to be most of them.”

Liebgott snorted, gazing around the coffee shop. “Yeah well, that’s all that seems to happen when-,” he cut himself short, gaze landing on something that caught his attention to his left.

Mary looked at him in confusion, as her older brother’s mouth seemed to have dropped open and he looked like a gawping fish. She followed his stare and couldn’t help laugh a little at what he had his eye on.

“Really, Joe?” Mary said with a grin as she took a sip of her coffee. “You really do have a thing for pretty boys, huh?”

Liebgott snapped out of it and looked at his sister. “Jesus fuck, look at that guy,” he said, taking another quick glimpse at the man who’d just entered the café, and was now ordering at the counter. “He looks like he’s literally just stepped off the cover of vogue or some shit.”

Mary grinned behind her mug, almost giggling at the way Liebgott was trying very hard to subtly watch the stranger. “Go ask for his number.”

Liebgott turned to her and looked at her stupid. “Yeah, okay, I’ll just walk up to a guy and say, oh hi, I hope you don’t mind but I think you’re unbelievably hot, can I have your number please?”

Mary shrugged. “Never know until you try.” And her eyes widened, giving Liebgott a kick under the table. The cab driver yelped a little in pain, about to tell his sister off before she jumped in. “He’s heading this way.”

“What?” Liebgott stiffened, trying very hard not to look as he felt someone pass behind him and stop just a tad to his right. He’d completely forgotten he was right in front of where people waited for their drinks. “Fuck.”

His sister did giggle this time, wondering how a guy her brother didn’t even know could turn him into such a mushy mess. “Now’s your chance. And wow, his eyes are gorgeous.”

“ _Shut up_!” Liebgott hissed, turning to his mother-tongue. “ _He’s right behind me you idiot_.”

“ _So_?” Mary rolled her eyes once again, taking another quick peep at the brunette standing by the waiting area. “ _Just turn around and ask him for his damn number, you wuss_!”

“ _I don’t even know the guy_ ,” Liebgott said again, gulping down a big mouthful of coffee. “ _He’ll think I’m fucking weird_!”

“ _You are weird, Joe_.”

“ _Screw you_.”

“ _Wouldn’t you rather be screwing pretty boy_?”

Liebgott glared, ready to kick her under the table. “ _Why do I put up with you_?”

“ _Want me to call him over_?” Mary asked, opening her mouth and just about to call out to the stranger behind her brother.

Liebgott practically leapt over the table, and slapped a hand over his sister’s mouth to stop her. He must have looked like a right idiot, and he could swear he felt his cheeks turn blood red as he looked behind him and saw the pretty boy watching them, smiling slightly. Liebgott let out a panicky laugh and just grinned at the man, and damn his sister was right, the man had the most stunning eyes Liebgott had ever seen.

Liebgott quickly sat back down, turning his back on the stranger once again and giving his sister the dagger eyes. “ _I could fucking kill you right now_.”

Mary just grinned cheekily. “ _You made eye contact, he smiled at you, you’re welcome_.”

Liebgott groaned, running a hand down his face and wishing he’d never met up with his sister that day. Next time he was going to fake an illness. “ _You weren’t wrong about his eyes though. Fuck, they’re beautiful.”_

“Told you,” Mary grinned behind her coffee cup. “ _Bet you’d love to stare into those baby blues all night long, huh?_ ”

Liebgott just rolled his eyes, not agreeing with her or else he’d never hear the end of it, but she just laughed at him, knowing she was right anyway.

“Oh,” she suddenly perked up, nudging her brother’s foot under the table. “ _Better act fast, he’s just been given his coffee._ ”

Liebgott sighed, trying so hard not to turn his head. Knowing him, if he did so the guy would see him and think he’s a creep. “ _I ain’t acting on anything, I’m not asking for his damn number, Mary!_ ”

“ _Joe, don’t be ridiculous_!” Mary argued back, leaning forward to whisper it as if anyone could understand them. “ _I know you fancy the bloke, just ask him out_!”

“ _I don’t know him, he’ll think I’m a fucking creep_!”

“ _You’ll get to know him if you just ask for his number and take him out_!”

“ _He could be a murderer for all I know_!”

Mary snorted, opening her mouth to answer before her eyes grew wide, and her mouth snapped shut. Liebgott’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as his sister suddenly stopped her yammering, and she stared at something just behind him, before a smile slowly began sneaking its way onto her face. Liebgott turned, and had the shock of his life.

There, standing right behind him, was the blue eyed man. He smiled down at Liebgott and made his way around, now stood in between him and his sister. What Liebgott wasn’t expecting next was for blue eyes to hold out his hand, and place a small piece of paper right in front of him, with what looked like a few numbers scribbled on it. He looked closer, and written above the numbers was the name David Webster.

“ _I thought I’d save you the trouble of asking for my number_.”

The blue eyed man spoke to him in German. And Liebgott wanted to dig a hole deep in the ground and bury himself in it, never to be seen again. He felt his cheeks heat up like they were on fire, and it was obvious the other man, David, had noticed, considering he was grinning at him. Not to mention his own sister was giggling across the table like she were watching some romantic sitcom.

“Hopefully speak to you soon.” The blue eyed man, David, said with a smile, before he was walking off and out the door to the café.

Liebgott was paralysed to the spot. He felt his heart beat slow down, but he could still feel the hot flush in his cheeks after that utterly embarrassing moment. Not to mention his sister’s laughing across from him was not helping him whatsoever.

“Oh my God,” Mary chuckled into her hand, shaking her head in disbelief. “He speaks German! What are the odds that he speaks fucking _German_!” she laughed loudly.

Liebgott didn’t know whether to laugh or throw a table across the room. “I hate you so much right now.”

“Oh, don’t be such a baby.” Mary grinned, pointing at the piece of paper with David Webster’s name on. “You have his number, dumbass.”

Liebgott looked down at the small bit of paper, reading the stranger’s name over and over in his head, and taking note of the very fancy, tidy writing. He couldn’t help but smile.

*****  
  
That night, Liebgott made the plunge, and sitting on his sofa he dialled Webster’s number and waited. The phone rang a few times, a part of Liebgott wishing that it would go to voicemail because for some reason he felt so damn nervous. He hadn’t stop thinking about those eyes all day, and the way the guy had smiled at him, and he couldn’t help but wonder how on earth such a gorgeous man would want to date a guy who’d basically creeped on him at the café.

The phone rang for the seventh time, and Liebgott was close to hanging up, thinking Webster might be busy or ignoring his call. But fate had other ideas.

“ _Hello_?”

Liebgott jumped at the sudden voice on the other end of the phone. “Uh, hi?” he cringed at his own self, coughing slightly to make his voice sound less panicked. “Is this uh… is this David Webster?”

“ _Yes, it is_.” Webster said, sounding a little confused.

“Right, great.” Liebgott hummed, wondering what to say next without sounding weird. “This is uh… I’m the guy from the café earlier… um, name’s Joe, Joe Liebgott… you uh, you gave me your number…”

“ _Oh_!” Webster chuckled, coming to a realisation. “ _The guy who thinks my eyes are beautiful_?”

Liebgott groaned, running a hand down his face as the other man laughed over the phone. “Typical that you speak German, huh?”

“ _Oh, very typical_.” He could practically hear Webster grin over the phone. “ _But just think, Joe. If I didn’t speak German, you might not have had my number._ ”

Liebgott grinned to himself, butterflies in his stomach from the way Webster said his name. “Yeah, you’re not wrong.”

“ _So, Joe_ ,” Webster began. “ _Aren’t you going to ask me out, or will I have to do that in German?_ ”

Liebgott laughed softly, sliding his fingers through his hair. “David, how would you like to go out with me sometime?”

“ _I’d love to_.” Webster answered softly.

“Great,” Liebgott felt his smile widen. “When you free?”

“ _This weekend_?”

“Yeah, how’s Saturday night sound?”

“ _Sounds perfect_.”

 “Awesome,” Liebgott cheered on the inside, already planning on ringing his sisters up for some help. “How about I pick you up and take you to dinner?”

“ _I’d like that_ ,” Webster said. “ _I’ll text you my address, as long as you don’t end up being a serial killer that is_.”

Liebgott laughed wholeheartedly, shaking his head. “I can promise you I’m not, I do have a habit of committing the crime of leaving dirty socks on my bedroom floor though.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Webster gasped, tutting at the fact. “ _Now, I might have to cancel our date. That’s just uncalled for_.”

“Damn, and I thought I had a chance.” Liebgott grinned from ear to ear.

Webster laughed happily on the other end of the phone, before there was a door slamming in the background, and muffled voices seconds later. “ _Joe, I’m really sorry but I have to go, my roommates have just come back and they’re dragging me in on their movie night_.

“No problem, I know the feeling.” Liebgott smiled, thinking of the gazillion times his own roommates had made him watch movies with them. “I’ll see you in two days anyway.”

“ _Yeah, I can’t wait_.” Webster said, sounding as excited about it as Liebgott.

“Me too.” Liebgott said honestly. Because quite frankly, he couldn’t.

“ _Who you talking to Web?”_

Liebgott heard another voice over the phone, and couldn’t help but grin at the conversation he was hearing on the other side of the phone.

“ _You got a new boyfriend we don’t know about?”_

“ _Shut up, Nix! Go put the food out or something_!”

“ _Dick and Lip are doing it. So who is he? What’s his name? What’s his favourite colour?”_

“ _Oh my God, please just go away_.” Webster groaned.

“ _Lew, get in here and help Lip with the food_!” Another voice called.

“ _Speirs can do that_!”

“ _Speirs is setting up the movie!”_

Liebgott heard a defeated groan, before Webster was laughing quietly. “ _Thanks Dick_.” he shouted to the person who’d obviously just saved him. “ _Sorry about that_ ,” he turned back to Liebgott. “ _My friends can be a little crazy_.”

Liebgott snorted. “Join the club. I bet I can beat your crazy with mine.”

“ _You’re on_.” Webster chuckled, sheets rustling noisily over the phone. “ _Well, I guess I’d better go join the fiasco. I’ll make sure I text you my address later_.”

“Great,” Liebgott said, knowing he’d be waiting impatiently for it later on. “I’ll see you Saturday then.”

“ _Yeah, see you Saturday_.”

“Night, David.”

“ _Goodnight, Joe_.” Webster said softly.

Liebgott heard the sound of the phone buzzing as Webster hung up. He gripped his phone tight, flew up off the sofa and punched the air in delight. He had a date on Saturday, and he had a feeling it was going to be awesome.


End file.
